


A Good Catch…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: A Good Catch…, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on 104; what if Michael wasn’t freaked out by Ted’s pining for him once he thought about it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Catch…

Title: A Good Catch…  
Story Type: AU, What If…  
Word Count: 636  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: A twist on 104; what if Michael wasn’t freaked out by Ted’s pining for him once he thought about it…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**A Good Catch…**

Michael sat next to Ted’s bedside as he watched his chest rise up and down with his breathing; he looked just like a little boy. He was still in shock that something like this could have happened to someone he was close to. Brian had said he wasn’t so bad looking; as a matter of fact he thought maybe he looked better this way. That’s Brian’s sense of humor for you, but Michael couldn’t help thinking he really was a pretty good-looking man.

At first Michael was freaked out when Emmett showed him the shrine that Ted had made for him, but the more he thought about it the more he was actually flattered by it. OK, maybe he hadn’t gone as far with his schoolboy crush he had on Brian, but the shrine in his mind was just as big if not more grand. So, as he sat there hoping that Ted would pull out of his coma, he fantasized about what it might be like to be with Ted.

The truth was Ted is actually a good catch; he owns his own condo, has a college degree and a good job with a retirement plan. He has always been very kind and a good friend to everyone. Hell, he would do anything for you if you needed it. His biggest problem was the same problem Michael had, they were very insecure about themselves and it showed when they tried to meet other men. Maybe being with Ted could be just what they both needed; someone stable and loving to share their lives with.

If Michael was truly honest with himself he would acknowledge that his chances with Brian were less than zero… Maybe if he hadn’t pulled away from Brian so many years ago when he heard his mother coming up the stairs…maybe he should have actually let her walk in on them. He wouldn’t have so many issues with his insecurity and that would have been the first step in standing up to his mother and for himself. Besides the obvious; if he and Brian would have actually had a fully-fledged sexual experience he could have gotten past his obsession and left it behind in his adolescence.

Yeah, Ted’s definitely a good catch. Maybe it would do Michael’s ego the world of good to be the one that was longed for as well as the pretty one in the relationship. Besides his insecurities, he was always trying to compare himself with Brian and let’s face it - there isn’t anyone who can really compete with the “Stud of Liberty Avenue.” So who wouldn’t have a bruised ego…?

Michael smiled down at Ted. He placed a silent kiss on Ted’s lips, like Sleeping Beauty before he left for work with a whole new fantasy playing in the back of his mind. Maybe he wasn’t like Justin who couldn’t stop doodling pictures of Brian and writing his name all over his homework but he did silently play over and over in his mind a series of possible names; Michael Novotny-Schmidt, Michael Schmidt-Novotny or just Ted and Michael Schmidt…

And for the first time in a long time Michael felt hopeful for his future and his love life; sometimes what he needed was right in front of him, if he just slowed down and gave it a chance… Michael turned and looked at Ted one last time before he left the room. He didn’t know that Ted actually woke up from this kiss just like in Sleeping Beauty. He just kept his eyes hooded as he watched Michael walk to the doorway, then turn around and look at him with so much love in his eyes and for the first time in a long time Ted was actually hopeful for his future as well…

The End…


End file.
